


Awkward!

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Vexed (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they ever made a series three, it should so start like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward!

The bedroom was softly lit by a low orange lamp that sat on the dresser. The house was silent, almost.

Jack gripped a pair of finely shaped hips and smiled up at the woman he was making love to. "Aw, that's it George, like that..." He moaned as she moved, he gave a pleasured gasp as she sped up, causing them both to moan loudly.

"J-Jack!" George called his name as she reached her climax.

Jack moved so he was now on top and pulled out, then pulled her into a cuddle, "That. Was fucking amazing!" He said, kissing her shoulder.

***

The smell of a cooked breakfast wafted up the stairs, Jack smiled and rolled over, then forced himself to get out of bed. He trudged down the stairs only to be met with chaos.

"Jack, get your shoes on...Amy, don't forget your homework, Kevin, Kevin leave the dog alone! Oh shit the breakfast burned!"

"Mummy you said shit!"

"Shut up and get ready for school."

"Daddy I don't feel well.."

"Woof, woof" *Piddle*

He caught sight of himself in the mirrored glass of the table and gasped, then glanced across the room and cringed. He was wrinklier and his hair was greying. She was pregnant again, her hair was streaked with white and she had bags under her eyes. On the fridge was a picture of them ten years previous in all their wedding finery.

 

****

Jack drove down the narrow street and beeped the horn of the golden lady.

George heard the car horn and lifted her blue coat off the back of the door, leaving her one bedroom flat and going down to the car.

Jack looked relieved when he saw his younger colleague walking down the drive.

George exhaled in relief as she saw Jack. She got in the car.

Neither could look at the other.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"We have a case."

."Yeah"

 

 

 


End file.
